


Missin' My Nancy

by nauticalneptune



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in Dale's perspective about how he feels about Nancy always being gone because of her "headaches"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missin' My Nancy

I love her to death  
But she’s never at home  
She leaves every night  
And then I’m alone

I get so paranoid  
About the things of the world  
Everyone’s out to get me  
And I need my girl

Sometimes when she’s out  
I curl up in the corner and cry  
It gets scary sometimes  
And I feel like I could die

I hope he heals her headaches  
I hope someday she’s well  
I hope someday we are together  
Because I miss her like hell

When she comes home at night  
I tell her that I love her  
And she blandly kisses me on the cheek  
And then she just turns over

I used to feel her love  
It used to be so strong  
Then she started getting headaches  
And then the love was gone

I don’t know what causes them  
But I hope it’s not me  
Because if I found out that it was  
I’d be willing to leave

That’s how much I love her  
That’s how much I care  
I really need my Nancy  
I really need her there


End file.
